Afterglow, A Story of Larry Koopa
by FrancisAndDongus
Summary: Larry Koopa's already terrible life gets ten times more complicated when he learns the hard "truth" of his real mother's past. His dead magical mother comes back from the grave to feed her lies to him, constantly manipulating him for her own sick revenge against Bowser. Lots of angry turtle fights contained inside.


_ok, so this is the first story of my AU all about Larry and the devastating power his mother has passed on to him. There's gonna be cursing, violence, and a loooot of tragedy in the following chapters so if you can't take that, um, bye. But if you can, enjoy_

* * *

"A-are you sure Lord Bowser? This planet is really small, is there really any point in taking over?" A nervous koopa asks Bowser.

"...Uhhh, of course! It'll make a great vacation home for me and the kids! Gosh..." Bowser rubs his forehead. Bowser had spent the week traveling across the galaxy in search for a nice spot for him and his six children to vacation to. He planned on taking that time to teach them all what he has learned about space exploration, for maybe one day they would spread his kingdom throughout space. After a long time of seemingly pointless traveling, Bowser finally demands that they stop. They halt in front of a shockingly small planet. So small, you could see structures of life from the ship. It seemed to be barely populated, and even if it was heavy with life, it still wouldn't have any value to the Koopa King. The giant airship got closer to the planet, preparing to fire a series of missiles at the only city they can spot. All they were waiting on was Bowser's approval. "Um...are you ready sir?" a Koopa commander asks him. Bowser raises his brow and opens his mouth to speak. The airship sits there for what feels like hours, Bowser's maw just gaping as if he was waiting for something. Much to everyone's relief, he finally screamed out "FIREEEEE!".

They fire a large and extremely unnecessary array of bullet and banzai bills alike, but before any of them even reach the planet's atmosphere a massive prismatic ship speeds toward the planet. It hits the planet, making it explode in a poof of sparkles. The spaceship then comes back around, firing several multicolored laser's at Bowser's airship "SHIT! FLEEEEE!" Bowser screeches. The airship speeds away, the prismatic spaceship tailing close behind. Suddenly, a large laser hits their airship making them lose the entire back end. Bowser and his crew begin to plummet toward a large multicolored planet, their ship spiraling out of control. Bowser's minions flew about the ship, while him and his crew sat in their seats anticipating their death. The remnants of their ship spiraled toward the ground in a large ball of fire, getting closer and closer. Bowser started to cry. He had 6 young children back home that needed him, and a kingdom that was sure to fall apart without his leadership. He truly needed a miracle. They were feet away from the ground, when suddenly, the prismatic ship catches them with its beam. It gently sets them down.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" a strong, male voice booms.

A shaky koopa grabs a mic and begins to speak "..U-Uh, we're here to conquer?" he yelps. Everyone facepalms in unison. Bowser angrily snatches the mic from the koopa and pushes him away. "Er-" he taps the mic "U-u-uh, we came to this galaxy in search of a safe place for me and my children to visit, um, sir, y'see, I want to t-teach them how to travel th-through space-um-" Bowser mumbles. He anxiously waits in anticipation for their response.

"...ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The voice asks him, a hint of pity in his voice "THAT'S VERY SAD, SIR. JUST...REALLY STUPID... I ALMOST FEEL BAD FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO." Suddenly, the prismatic ship lands next to them. Out comes a large army dressed up in a crystallized armor. They pounce on the remains of Bowser's ship, taking everyone hostage. They line them up, the guards pointing their blasters at their heads. Then, their leaders step out of the ship. They are two noseless humanoids with purple, glossy skin and colorful hair, both decorated in luxurious royal clothing. "WHO IS YOUR LEADER?" The female alien yells.

Bowser's entire troop looks him dead in the eyes. Bowser gulps and raises his bound fists. The lady menacingly steps toward Bowser. She kicks him in the knee, making him fall, then picks him up by the hair

 **"Tell me exactly why you're here and don't you DARE bullshit me! I can destroy you right here!"** She yells at him, the pressure on his scalp increasing "I-I-I-..I came here in search of a nice place for- for me and my children to- aaAGH!" She pulls his hair "Lies! There's no way someone as STUPID as to travel HERE, the no man's land of the universe, has a family! **You're a disgrace!** " She spits. Bowser panics "N-no! please! I promise you it's true! I have a picture of them! -In-in my shell!" he begs her. She scowls in response "...You're a foul creature, you know that?" She forces his head down and digs through his shell. She pulls out a mini photo album full of pictures of his children. She looks through it before handing it to the male leader. She then walks away from Bowser and toward the ship, before turning to face Bowser's troop "Knock them out and take them to the back for further questioning! Guard them at all times! No breaks! We're a long way from Crystallice..." And with that, the two leaders board the ship. The soldiers toss purple bombs into the crowd of hostages, each bomb exploding and releasing a purple gas. Everyone starts to cough and soon Bowser's entire army is out cold. Bowser sees this and grasps even the teeniest bit of hope that he'll somehow make it out of this alive before suddenly being knocked out by a soldier.

* * *

 _Okay, so I know this chapter is short and stuff, but I've redone this like, four times now? Due to me changing the entire story multiple times...blah...the next chapter should finish up this introduction/prequel thing and the third chapter should begin Larry's story._

 _K, bye._


End file.
